


The Undying Flame

by ChaoticSquirrel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anxious Zuko (Avatar), Avatar Ty Lee, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula Needs a Hug (Avatar), Badass Toph Beifong, Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Happy Azula (Avatar), Iroh is a Good Uncle (Avatar), Minor Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor Sokka/Suki, Protective Azula (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSquirrel/pseuds/ChaoticSquirrel
Summary: The world rejoices as Fire Lord Zuko's marriage comes closer, friends & family joins the celebration. While his sister fights her own demons. Would she be able to come out victorious from this challenge? or would her demons get the better of her?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Doubts & Demons

It was the middle of summer in Caldera City, sounds of Pipa & suona filled the streets, decorations were being set & preparations were being made for the Fire Lord's wedding. Being the first major event after the resolution of the 100 year war, which did not consisted of attempts on the life on Fire lord zuko's life, it was a celebration of a kind for the common & noble audiences of Caldera city.

A marriage (婚姻) in the Fire Nation, before the regime of Fire Lord sozin was a celebration of life, which constituted the involvement of not just two persons, but 2 families & the culture was well found & respected.Unfortunately,during the era of sozin, the idea of marriage was reduced to just a man & a woman living together, for the sake of creating name in society & upscale's one standard. With such reduction, came inhuman treatment of women. The derogatory term, sheng nu, was used for women who refused to marry after the age of twenty.

Palatably, after Fire Lord Zuko took over the throne, not just he restored the grace of the Fire Nation, biut led it's people to restore to their former glory.The Royal family, as being the most significant family in the natiion, being kinship of the Fire Lord, were expected to hold a grandiose celebration on the account of Fire Lord's wedding.

A knock on the door, woke him from his repose. "Your Highness, lady Ursa has requested your presence for morning meal", vocalized a servant on the other side of the door. A muffled moan escaped his lips as he lifted himself from his slumber. "Ehh, morning already? Tell her, i'll be there shortly".

"As you command, Fire Lord". He rubbed his eyes & readied himself for a proper breakfast. The marriage was in 3 days, various invitations were sent to global leaders & high class noblemen & merchants. He tied the sash to his robe, his majordomo tied his hair in place & put the five flame hairpiece in place.

When he arrived at the dining room, Ursa, Kiyi & Noren along with Ty lee were waiting for him in the dining room. "Good Morning Dear, slept well?" asked his mother. "Yes, i did, good morning Ty Lee, when did you arrive?" asked Zuko. "I came this morning, just about two hours ago, suki gave me some time off so i could be here & help with the preparations" replied Ty Lee, with her usual grin.

"That's nice, everyone has been going crazy over the wedding" muttered zuko as he sat down while a servant served him some peking roasted duck & poured yuunan tea. "As they should, you do realise it's the wedding of the strongest person in Caldera, don't you?" asked his mother, annoyed by her son's oblivious nature towards his own wedding.

"Where's Azula by the way? I haven't seen her since the morning" questioned Ty Lee. One of the reasons Ty Lee came early was to convince Azula to attend Zuko & Mai's wedding reception. After she helped her brother to neutralize a coup, her brother gave her a second shot at life, which she was more than happy to accept. Her reasons for not attending the ceremony were unknown, she had gotten into a heated argument with her mother about this very topic.

"I don't know, probably in her chambers. She has been in charge for almost everything, i hardly meet her nowadays",said Zuko. "Oh, i see, i think i'll go meet her after breakfast" muttered Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee, please try to convince her to attend thr reception, it won't look good for the Fire Lord's sister & top advisor to not attend the reception" asked Ursa, with a sad expression on her face. "I..i..i'll try Lady Ursa, you know how Azula is. It's hard to convince her once she has decided on something b-but..i'll try my best" replied Ty Lee that she might fail.

After Breakfast, they all parted ways. Zuko had some meetings to attend while Kiyi had to attend her lessons. Ty Lee, as promised, headed towards Azula's chamber.

She knocked twice on the door, when she got no reply, she pushed the door open to find Azula sitting near the window, staring towards the horizon with a blank expression on her face. "I didn't allowed you to enter" said azula while looking towards the person who dared to intrude in her chambers without her permission & was shocked to find Ty Lee standind at the threshold. "Ty Lee?",muttered the princess. Before she could say anything else, Ty Lee trapped her in one of her trademark embraces."Azulaaa....It has been so long, you don't even write me anymore...." said Ty Lee, without any hint of venom in her voice.

"I..i..when did you get here? & why didn't you tell me?" asked Azula, while returning the hug. "I got here this very morning" replied Ty Lee while pushing back to take Azula's hands in her own."I see, it's nice to have you here" said Azula. "How are you Azula?" asked Ty Lee. Ever since the princess resumed her duties as the princess & royal advisor of the Fire Nation, she has been rather busy, from the letters zuko sent her, she knew Azula was still rather distant despite not being hostile anymore.

"I am fine ofcourse, as you realise i've been rather busy with dear zuzu's little wedding, he probably wouldn't have found a wedding planner as good as me even if he searched the entire world" replied Azula with her trademark confidence & grin. Ty Lee chuckled, happy to know there was still a hint of the former princess who she knew so well. "That's right, I am sure he wouldn't have" said Ty Lee.

With a little hesitation, knowing full well how easily Azula can get on the defensive, she asked "Your mom told me about your decision about the wedding" said Ty Lee. Azula turned her face away from Ty Lee to look at the horizon again. "What about it? I hope she hasn't sent you here just to convince me because you won't be able to, i assure you of that much" replied Azula with a snarl.

"Azula, you know i wouldn't do that, i am just here to ask you to be more open about how you feel. I'm sure that this decision you took isn't selfish but...." , Ty Lee stopped abruptly, unsure of how to proceed. She always had to be super cautious about how to say whenever talking with Azula.

"But what?, you know i don't owe anyone any explanations, it's my decision & nothing's going to change it" freeing her hands from Ty Lee's grip on sitting on the bed. Ty Lee sighed & sat next to her, taking Azula's hand in hers again, "I am not going to force to change anything & you know that, but you need to believe in yourself. The past is in the past azula, you can't hold onto it forever, you need to let go & embrace the fact that you're not alone anymore, we love you,please don't do this to yourself. Your brother wants you there & you know it.

Azula was shell shocked at how easily Ty Lee was able to see through her cold demeanour, was she that easy now? She didn't knew what to say, because Ty Lee was right.Everything Azula ever touched, she burned it, but she didn't want that to happen. She did not want to be seen as an obstacle anymore, for that to happen she must stay away, to not just protect others, but most importantly to protect herself from the shame & pain.

Azula didn't knew what to make of Ty Lee's unexpected, yet onpoint assesment. "But what if i....what if i ruin it?" Escaped Azula's mouth, with her voice cracking. "Azula, why would you think like that? You've changed & you know it, i know it. The fact that you are hesitant to attend you own brother's wedding reception is proof of that you care about him.It would make him him happy, it would make me happy if you join him in this once in a lifetime moment os his."

"You don't understand, everyone except you & my family still haven't accepted me..and...and they probably never will. You don't know the way they look at me everytime i'm with Zuko. It's like they'll pounce on me the first chance they get....it's unsettling. I....i..don't think i can control myself anymore Ty Lee, it's better if i just stay away & let him have his moment" said Azula, hating that her voice was breaking now.

Ty Lee looked at Azula with kindness & hugged her as Azula sobbed. She knew how hard Azula tried to not be a bother to anyone anymore & she knew the way they talked about her behind her back.But, she also knew that Azula was strong, stronger than anyone she knew, stronger than she herself knew she was & she would do anything to make her realise that. "It's ok Azula, you don't have to go through it alone, i'm here for you. But promise me, that you would at the very least, consider attending the academy, not for anyone else, not even for your brother, but for yourself" said Ty Lee as she tried to calm her friend down.

Azula pulled away, wiping the evidence that she shed tears. Ty Lee was the only one who could bring down her walls like this, & the fact that it didn't bother her made her feel safe. "I..i won't promise anything, but i'll try my best" said azula with a weak voice. "That's all i ask for, & please come out of your room, your brother was asking for you" Ty Lee said.

Azula Nodded & left the room with Ty Lee, to face whatever challenges lied ahead, hoping that a stronger version of herself would come out of this rubble. But she would face them all head on, because this is who she was. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N:Ok, this is my first attempt at writing any sort of fiction, so obviously it's shabby. I'll try to update weekly.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang joins Zuko in Caldera City while Azula still struggles. Suki confronts Azula.

"You know, you ought to stop weirding people out when in public, not everyone can handle these _oogies"_ says Katara's older brother. "Are you serious? You still onto that? Just when will you grow up" responds an annoyed Katara. "It's true though, it is kind of weird" jumps in Toph while picking her nose.

"Guys, leave them alone, I think it's cute" says Suki. "Finally, someone who understands, thank you Suki" chimes Katara while high high-fiving Suki. "Ok, guys, the city is in view, we'll be there in 5 minutes" comes the voice of the avatar who was sitting on the bison's head.  
  
"It's surreal, to think one of us is actually getting married" says Katara. "Actually, i didn't really think it would ever happen Mai seems a bit too much for zuko to handle" responds Sokka. "What makes you think that?" says Katara. "Actually, he's correct, Blades isn't really the type to coddle a person who's in middle of getting his shit together" mutters Toph. "I think that's what makes it interesting, they aren't similar in any manner, but i can confirm that Mai cares deeply for Zuko" says Suki.  
  
"Whatever, it's twinkle toes & sugar queen's marriage I'm interested about" says Toph while waving a hand in the air. " _TOPH!"_ yells Katara & Aang at the same time. "What? You don't wish to marry him?" says Toph with a smirk. "Leave her alone Toph" says Aang, "Yeah yeah, whatever you say lover boy" mutters Toph, as they all share a laugh.  
  
"I can see the Palace guys" mutters Aang as he pulled Appa's reins. "Do you now?" says Toph. As Appa landed on the Royal garden, Zuko was present their in his regal robes with his five-flame hair piece in place along with two servants on either oh his side. "Aang, Sokka, Toph, Katara, Suki, how are you all? It's been a long time" says Zuko as he steps forward to greet them all with palm to his fist. "Quit the formalities Zuko, bring it in" says Sokka as he envelops Zuko in hug.   
  
"I missed you buddy" says Zuko while patting sokka on the back & pulls away as he Aang comes into view. " _ **Flameo Hotmen"**_ says Aang while bowing down. "Aang there's no need for this & please stop calling me that" says Zuko.   
  
The servants took their luggage away as Zuko led them to the the dining hall after Sokka's consistent nagging about he couldn't had his fill after the poor quality of food they encountered during their journey. While reaching the dining hall, they tumbled across Ty Lee. "Hey Guys, you guys are here!" squeaks Ty Lee as the group surprised her. They exchanged pleasantries as Zuko invited Ty Lee to join them.  
  


* * *

"Ehh, I am not hungry, why don't you guys go ahead & enjoy the food? I'll join you guys later" says Ty Lee without the presence of her usual upbeat attitude & lef the group wondering. "What was that about?" asks Toph. "I have no idea, something must've happened, not a lot of things make her sullen like that" says Suki. 

"Nah, i wasn't talking about that, she was lying" mutters Toph while waving a in the air. "Wh..What do you mean Toph? Why would someone lie aboung their hunger?" asks Sokka with a confused look. "Ehh..What do I know? But she definitely was hiding something is all i can say" she replied. "I'll try talking to her, it's my responsibility as the leader of Kyoshi warriors" responds Suki. "You're such a glutton Sokka" says an annoyed Katara while punching Sokka on the arm. "Owww! That's abuse lady" whined Sokka.   
  
They reached the dining hall where an exquisite meal were prepared for all of them. They Royal Kitchen had prepared a number of meals such as: Bird's nest, Peking duck, Dezhou Braised chicken, at which aang made a face noticing all the meat-related dishes. "Don't worry Buddy, I had the kitchen make vegetable soup" says Zuko. "Thanks your fieriness" responds Aang with a curt nord as they all too their places.  
  
"Ahh, this food, this is what i've been missing in my life"  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Sokka", scolds Katara.  
  
"So, where's Blades, I don't sense her anywhere" asks Toph . "It's ancient tradition that the bride & groom must not meet during the 3 days before the marriage, so she has been staying at her auntie's house" replies Zuko. "Meh, Fire Nations & it's traditions, just le the man be with his woman" says Toph waving a hand in the air as everyone laughs at her total, yet usual disregard for rules.

They spent the after noon reminiscing about older times, when they used to roam the world together & how their lives became more busy as of recently. It wasn't until the they noticed the setting sun when they realized that they've been chatting for a few hours now. Zuko asked the servants to show his friends to their rooms where they could freshen until dinner, which still had a few hours to their liking.

* * *

The Gaang was able to rest for some time before a servant asked them to join the Fire Lord & his family in the Dining Hall. Upon reaching there, they spotted Zuko sitting at the head of the table with Uncle Iroh sitting at his right while Azula sat at his left. Besides Azula was Ursa, who was sitting opposite to Noren, who had Kiyi sipping on some kind of juice beside him. They took their respective seats & waited as the servants started serving the dishes one by one.  
  
"Ahh, welcome avatar, we're so glad you were able to spare time to join my nephew in this moment of his life, I hope your journey was comfortable" says Iroh. "Thank you General Iroh, we're glad to be here & yes, our journey was comfortable" replied aang as he served himself some vegetables. "Well, except the food, everything was fine I guess" speaks Sokka as he stuffed his mouth with shrimp. "SOKKA! How many times do i need to tell you _not_ to speak with food in your mouth". Everyone shared a few good moments of peace as they ate their meals in silence, until Suki finally broke the silence. 

"So Zuko? How's the celebration going, do you need any kind of help?"  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it, Azula has taken care of everything, we're all set for the grand celebration now" replied Zuko.

"That's great Azula, I expect your preparation to be top tier" says Aang while smiling towards Azula.

"Indeed, the wedding would the best you've ever seen Avatar, no less" replies Azula, haughtily.

"And what next? You plan to stab Zuko in front of everyone, you can count on us bringing you down if you even try to do so" speaks Katara with venom in her voice.  
Everyone froze at their places upon witnessing such hostility from the Southern water tribe's sole water bender until Ursa broke the silence & exclaimed, "Excuse me?". Azula put up a hand & stopped her mother from saying any further. Everyone on the table was witnessing the silent staring contest the two ladies were having until Azula broke the silence & spoke, "Why of course? What better moment would it be to show everyone my competence, it would be one hell of a show for me to put on, of course I wouldn't miss such as opportunity". It wasn't until Aang put a hand on her shoulder, did Katara realize that she had stood up with her water in her hands.

"Katara, calm dowm! She's just provoking you, she wouldn't do something like that".

"How can you be so sure Aang? It's Azula we are talking about, she's evil, this is exactly the kind of things one should expect about her. I don't even know why Zuko didn't put you back in the asylum after we came back from Hira's", spoke Katara. This time, Azula stood up as well with her fingers ablaze. "Looks like you have a little problem over there, why don't you try out for yourself whether I should be at a nuthouse or not?" said Azula. "Oh why not? I would be more than happy to put you in there myself so you won't be able to hurt anyone" attacked Katara with equal intensity. 

"Let's do it then water bender" said Azula before Zuko grabbed her hand & made her turn towards himself. "Azula, what are you doing?" questioned Zuko. "Can't you see dear Zuzu, we are just having a friendly little sparring session" spoke Azula with unusual venom in her voice. "Azula, stop it, Katara you too. Azula has been helping me without rest for years now & haven't done anything to lose my trust. She deserves our respect" Zuko said.

"Respect? Have you forgotten how she tried to kill _us_ during that day & was this close to accomplishing her task? Did you forget how she _killed_ aang? Have you forgotten all of that?" spoke Katara, with even greater venom in her voice. "That was in the past Katara, she has changed & I am here to confirm that, she won't cause anyone any harm, just...please calm down both of you" spoke Zuko as he tried to hold his sister from setting Katara on fire.

"Like hell she has changed, you might've fooled all of them, but you won't fool me. I have my eyes on you, slightest slip & I won't hesitate" spoke Katara. After deciding that she had enough of the water bender's nonsense, Azula freed her arm from her brother's grip & left the dining hall without another word. Zuko & Ty Lee called after her without any success. It was only after Azula left the room, did Katara seemed to calm down. Ty Lee assured Zuko that she would go after Azula this instant & talk to her as she followed down the path she went.

"Azula WAIT...." Ty Lee yelled as she spotted Azula rushing through one of the corridors. "Azula.....just listen to me, would you? Please running away from me" as she tried to caught up to her, but it was to no avail as Azula shut the door to her chambers onto Ty Lee's face. "Azula, please let me in" requested Ty Lee, but it was of no use. She could hear weak sobs through the door, which made her sympathize with Azula even more. It hurt her to see Azula in this state & it hurt her even more when she realized there was nothing she could do for her best friend. With a sad expression, she left & stumbled across Sokka & Suki as they were making their way to their own chambers.

"Oh hey Ty Lee, what's up? Ehh...how did it go with Azula?" asked Sokka, with a hand on his neck. He was obviously embarrassed about his sister's outburst as well. "It...it didn't work, i couldn't got to her on time, she got into her room before I could reach her" said Ty Lee with a sullen expression on her.  
  


"Sokka, do you mind going ahead? I thought I could talk with Ty Lee" asked Suki, turning towards Sokka. "Uh..Sure, why not? I'll just go up ahead" replied Sokka.  
"You...you wanted to talk to me?" questioned Ty Lee. "Yes, i did. Ty Lee, is something wrong? You been down all day, even during dinner you didn't speak much. What happened? Is everything ok?" asked Suki. "It....it's fine, I just..", before she could finish her sentence, tears started streaming down her cheeks. Suki was quick to offer her shoulder for her to cry on.

'It..it's about Azula" finished Ty Lee.

"What? Why? Did she do something?" 

"No...no...she didn't do anything" 

"The what is it Ty Lee? You know you can tell me everything, right?" said Suki.

Ty Lee filled Suki on everything, how Azula refused to attend her own brother's wedding because she thought she would be too much of a bother & how she heard her cry in her room. Suki was taken back by the last part, finding it hard to believe that someone like Azula would find it in herself to bother about anyone's opinion, let alone Katara's. She listened intently as Ty Lee poured her heart out to herself as how she deeply wanted to help Azula.

"It's impossible to convince her now...she definitely wouldn't attend the ceremony. It was hard before anyway, but after today...I don't think anyone can convince her anymore" spoke Ty Lee with a weak voice as they both sat at a bench staring at the night moon. After a moment of silence between them, Suki finally spoke.

"Ty Lee...do you want me to talk to her" asked Suki, as she looked towards Ty Lee. "You....you would do it?" spoke Ty Lee. "I would it as your friend & for a fellow Kyoshi warrior" said Suki. Ty Lee threw her arms around Suki's neck. "Thanks a lot Suki, it means a lot to me....you're the best" said Ty Lee. 

"No promises though, it is hard to talk to the princess as you know" spoke Suki with a weak smile.

"It's ok, I can understand, still, thanks for trying" said Ty Lee.

"Let me talk to her first" said Suki as they both shared a laugh.

"We should probably go to sleep now" spoke Ty Lee. "We should, it's late" spoke Suki as they both made their way to their chambers after Ty Lee thanked her one last time. Suki assured her that it was no big deal. The thought of interacting with the princess for the first time after she captured her group in earth kingdom was un-nerving, but she would do it, for Ty Lee.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, when Suki felt her mouth dry. She reached for the water skin near the bed & found out it was empty. She exited her room, hoping to find servants around, she couldn't find anyone around so she decided to go get her own water. The Royal Palace was a large place, a person who didn't knew their way might as well get lost in it's enormous corridors. She roamed around such enormous corridors for five minutes when she finally came around the Royal garden & spotted a silhouette sitting near the turtle duck pond. She walked forward, allowing the shine of the moon to fall upon the figure & realized through the dark raven hair, that it was indeed princess azula.  
  
_"Thank you Suki, you're the best"_

Ty Lee's words revolved in the back of her mind. It was then she decided that now might be the moment to have a talk with Azula. So she approached the pond, careful not to startle her. She walked in such a manner that made her presence known.

"What do you want?" asked Azula without turning around with a hoarse voice, which made it known to suki that she has quietly sobbing. "I...uh...just wanted some water" replied Suki. "Then go away & get water. I hope you do realize the pond water isn't for humans" said Azula, now slightly irritated with her privacy being invaded.

Suki realized it would be better if she just got straight through the point with her rather than making hopeless attempts at small talk.

"Ty Lee asked me to talk to you" she blurted out & regretted it the moment the words left her tongue. It struck Azula what this was about & she stood up & now, faced Suki. "She....she told you", she said. "She did", Suki said as Azula just stood their while looking at the ground. "Why do you think you would be a bother at the wedding" she asked directly. Azula started laughing erratically. Suki expected a her fire blast at her, for being so direct, but none came. Azula's voice cracked & she said "Are you here to make fun of me? Did you not see when I tried to be normal & just mind her business" said Azula, now tears streaming down her face. Azula hated herself for breaking in front of the Kyoshi warrior she once defeated so graciously. 

"I cannot be normal, because I won't ever get a second chance that everyone so easily gave to my dear brother or anyone else for that matter. That's why...", she wiped her face with the back of her hand, ".....it is better I stay away, it's for the best of us all" she finished. Suki looked at her, then at the massive moon that hung in the sky & then asked her next question.

"Who are you?" she asked. The question took Azula by surprise. "What?" she asked. "I asked, who are you?", suki asked again. "Stop playing games with me warrior!" she spoke while raising her voice. "If you have nothing better to do, then just leave", Azula said. "Why? Have you fallen so low that you cannot even answer such a primitive question?" suki responded.

Something about the tone of Suki's voice & the intensity of the question prompted Azula to answer the question. The next words just fell out of her mouth.  
"I am Princess Azula" she spoke with as much confidence she could gather.

Suki smiled & turned her face towards Azula. "You're not _just_ Princess Azula, you're the person who failed at capturing the avatar consistently until you finally defeated him in Ba Sing Se. You're the person who defeated five highly skilled group of non benders & took them captive. You're the person who brought down the biggest refuge camp in the world to it's knees, a feat no could accomplish, not even the esteemed Dragon of The West, all that at the mere age of fourteen. Are you telling the great Princess Azula would bow down to other people's wishes now? That's not the person you used to be. That's not the person you are. You're the one who takes on challenges head on, against all odds & come out victorious, that is Princess Azula I know", with her little monologue, she left the garden & headed towards her room without looking back, leaving a star struck Azula standing in the garden alone.

Azula couldn't believe the audacity of that Kyoshi warrior, how dare she spoke to her in this manner? But something about her words made her look at her back as she vanished around the corner. Something about it, moved something inside her as she pondered at Suki's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. There will be at least one more chapter.  
> Criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
